The SecondGeneration Sisterhood
by DiSkiizdKiwi
Summary: Tibby has passed the pants to Katherine and her friends. What will happen? Dun dun dun...
1. Passing on the Pants

Tibby Rollins-McBrian had decided, on an impulse, to completely clean

her New York City loft, maybe as good luck when she went to see her parents in

Bethesda.

"I love it when we visit Aunt Katherine and Unc le Nicky" Tibby's

four-year-old daughter, Caitlin, said. Tibby wondered how on Earth she could

have remembered. The last time Caitlin had seen the Rollinses was when she was

two years old.

"Me too, Caitlin., me too." Brian, Tibby's husband, said. "Hey, need

some help with that, Tabitha?" Brian had taken to calling Tibby by her full name

when Caitlin was around.

"No thanks, I'm f--" Tibby started, but stopped as soon as she saw what

she pulled out of a dusty corner of her closet.

"Oh, my God" Brian said.

"The Pants!" They said in unison. Caitlin looked confused. It took a

moment for their signifigance to register to Tibby, but when they did, she saw

the phone and leapt for it. She considered who to tell first. She decided on

Bridget.

"Hey, Bee, it's Tibby."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Do you know what I'm holding in my hands at this very moment?"

"I'm pretty sure I know, but what?"

"The Pants!"

"Do they still fit?"

Tibby hadn't considered this. "I'm not sure. Probably not."

"Carmen's mom was 38 when she wore them that one summer, and they fit

her. you're only 29."

"Yeah. I guess so. But I can't try them on now. My husband and daughter

are watching."

"You'd better try them on, Tib."

"Oh, all right. Why must you always win?"

Tibby put the phone down and went to the bathroom. She changed into the

pants. They still fit, but their effect on her was different. It looked more

like a combination of Lena and Carmen wearing the pants than Tabitha

Rollins-McBrian.

She emerged.

"Mommy, you're pretty." Caitlin said. Brian nodded agreement.

"They still fit" She said to Bee.

"Great! Are you planning on telling Lenny and Carma?" Bridget asked.

Before Tibby could answer, there were some beeps and ringing, and the sound of

phones being picled up.

"Hey! It's Bee. Tibby's on the line, too."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Bridget cut right to the chase, "Tibby has the pants!"

"Tibby, that's wonderful!" Lena said.

"Oh, my god, Tibs" Carmen said.

"I think we should pass them on. I mean, we don't really have summers

anymore." Tibby said.

"Yeah, definitely. Should we wash them?" Carmen asked.

"Probably. Not with bleach or anything. But the next people to have them

should have clean slates to start with." Lena said.

"Who do we know who still has summers but is old enough to be able to

fit into the pants?"

Tibby thought about the next day. "I think I have someone in mind." She

said.

Katherine Rollins waited on the doorbell. She was excited and nervous

about seeing her sister, brother-in-law, and niece for the first time in two

years. Nicky, her older brother, looked like he couldn't care less. He is so

full of it. Katherine thought. At long last, the doorbell rang. Katherine ran

to it and opened the door excitedly.

"I got an order for a large pepperoni pizza."A pimply boy of about 20

said at the door.

Why must God play tricks on me? Katherine thought bitterly. It was about

a half an hour later that Tibby, Brian, and their daughter, Caitlin, showed up.

"Katherine! Nicky!" Tibby yelled, hugging them both.

"Hey, Tabitha, lay off." Nicky said bitterly. He went up to his room,

cursing along the way.

"Aunt Katherine!" Caitlin shouted, embracing Katherine. Katherine was a

little weirded out by being addressed as "Aunt" when she was fifteen, but she

didn't say so.

"You kids out of school yet?" Brian asked.

"Nope. One more week." Katherine responded.

"Hey, Katherine, I have something for you. Come into the kitchen." Tibby

said, walking across the beyond-synthetic rug. Katherine expected the gift to be

a $14 bracelet that looked like it costed $140, but it wasn't."

"I'm not sure if you remember these, but..." Tibby said, pulling out a

pair of jeans.

Katherine gasped. "Of course I remember these! They're the Pants! You're

giving them to me?"

"Yeah. I think you and your friends might need them."

"Thanks so much! But remind me, what happened to you in these?"


	2. Katherine's Friends

**A/N: I've been considering whether or not I should make one chapter for each person's story, or do it in the style of the actual book. Opinions? Please?**

**­­­­­------------**

"Hi, Katherine."

"Hey, Skye. Tell Nichelle and Kali to meet at my house ASAP."

"Okay, Katherine, what's this all about?" Kali asked.

Katherine told the story of the Pants. She didn't have all the details.

She just had as much as Tibby told her before their parents wondered where they'd gone off to. But that was enough. She told the story of how they were found, She told Tibby's (She's called her Tabitha) story of the first summer, then Lena's, then Bridget's, then Carmen's. She did the same with all the

following summers. Granted, she didn't have very much information. But she had

enough to keep her friends mesmerised until she finished.

"So why did I bring you here? I brought you hear because Tabitha is my sister Tibby and these" She pulled the pants out of the bag she kept them in,

"Are the pants."

It took a moment for what Katherine said to sink in. Then Nichelle spoke up.

"Why don't we all try them on?"

"Pardon me? I'm 5'6", and built like Marilyn Monroe, to put it lightly, you're almost 5'9" and average weight, Skye is 5'4" and skinny, and Katherine is 5'7" has that curve-less Dancer build." Kali pointed out.

"Were you not listening? They're magic pants!" Skye said.

Katherine grabbed the pants and took off her sweatpants. She pulled them up to just above her nonexistent hips and buttoned them.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Stunning."

"Amazing."

"Awesome."

"Try them on, Skye." Katherine urged.

"Yeah, I'm going to look like an anorexic midget while the rest of you will look like models."

"Come on, Skye"

"Please?"

Skye groaned and removed her denim skirt. She put on the pants.

"They're in love with you, Skye, seriously." Nichelle said. Skye studied her image in the mirror. "Is it my imagination, or do these make my chest look smaller?" Skye asked. Skye may have been skinny with modest curves, but she had a very large chest. She and Katherine envied each other. Katherine was small-chested. Not flat, but small. She hated it.

"Your turn, Kali." Skye said.

"They're going to make me look like a fat--"

"Kali..."

Kali tried them on.

"I look fat, don't I? I look like a blubbery sack of lard."

"Hardly. I'd say you look more like a model" Nichelle said.

"Yeah, or an actress that's always the heroine that the hero has a crush on."

"Okay, then, Nichelle. Try them on. Try and see if they don't look like floods."

They didn't look like floods. They looked like the pants of a covergirl

on a teen magazine.

"Wow."

"Oh, my God."

"They were right."

"My sister and her friends all made rules. She said that those rules had something to do with nosepicking, some of them. And inscribing them." Katherine said.

"I don't think we have room to inscribe them." Kali said.

"I know. Let's come up with some rules of our own. And our own name."

"How about the sisters of the jeans?"

"The denim cult?"

"The sisterhood reloaded?"

"The fellowship of the pants?"

They pitched ideas, laughing as each one got sillier, weirder, and more embarrassing.

Nichelle had a straight face when she said "The Second-Generation Sisterhood?"

They all agreed, nodding. They came up with some rules, too:

1. Members must never ridicule another member on their opinions, things about themselves that they cannot change, or people that they love, unless they are kidding.

2. Members must never wash the pants in bleach or any strong detergent

3. Members must never call each other tacky nicknames ending in "-ster"

4. One must never talk dirt about another member behind their back

5. Sisters are required to wear a belt with the pants, or a belt substitute

6. At the end of the summer, members must inscribe properly:

Describe in a few words the most memorable thing to happen to you when wearing the Pants on a piece of paper, which will be laminated, and have a piece of denim attached to it

7. Members must never, ever, ever, under any circumstance, use the words phat, dope (meaning cool), fetch, youngin, word, G, Dawg, or (intentionally) da

8. Members must never spell Hot "Hott", and must never spell God "Gawd". Also, members must say "shut up", never shut it, zip it, shut down, or hush up

9. Pants must follow normal cycle, unless a sister in need requires them

"What are you girls giggling about? Toenails?" Nicky barged into Katherine's room.

"Why the hell isn't Rain wearing pants?"

"My name is Skye." Skye said quietly. Katherine held up the Pants.

"Oh, my God. The Pants!" Nicky shouted. So he remembered.

"I'm going to kill her for not telling me." He snarled.

"Why? Were you planning on wearing them? Along with some eyeliner, lipstick, and a peasant blouse, that'd be a good look for you." Katherine

hissed.

Nicky turned bright red.

"Sayonara, Nicky." She said. "I won't be missing you."

"Call me Nick."

"In your dreams."

Skye, Kali, and Nichelle all stared at Katherine.

"Okay, now that evil incarnate's gone, maybe we can set out the fundamentals of who will have the Pants, and when." Katherine said.

"You should have them first." Skye said.

"Maybe. I think, after school's out, we should swear we'll live by our rules, and make it official, you know? Maybe at Wildflower Park. At, say, 5:30?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Nichelle had known, without having to discuss it with her friends, that she had to look pretty for the meeting of the Second Generation Sisterhood.

Although the Pants didn't look like floods on her, all other pants did. She found some skirts. She wasn't really the kind of girl to wear skirts, but that evening was a special occasion. She found a skirt that wasn't too short, with blue camo print, and a one-shoulder shiny blue-greenish top. She tied her black hair into a ponytail and wondered if she should appply makeup to her dark-mocha colored skin. I'm not that girly yet, I still have some dignity. She said to herself. She started walking to Wildflower Park, which was about a mile and a half away. But she had just consumed a can of Red Bull, and needed to burn off the energy. She started running. When she got to Wildflower Park, she looked to find the one and a half gazebos, which their spot was sandwiched in between.

Nichelle glanced around the group. No one had brought the pants out yet. Nichelle sat, cross-legged on the grass. Katherine pulled out the Pants and the list of rules. Everyone put one hand on the list.

"We swear to honor these rules, cherish our friendship, and live out our summers in the Pants. To remember the first Sisterhood." Katherine said.

"For Carmen" She said.

"For Tibby." Nichelle said solemnly.

"For Bridget" Kali said.

"For Lena" Skye said.

"For each other. Forever" Kali added.

"For love, for truth, for sense" Nichelle said.

"For friendship. And for The Pants" Skye said. They all looked around at each other. They had all known to swear on the sister whose personality most matched her own, and they had made a speech up on the spot.

"Katherine should get them first. For-- 6 days. Then someone else gets them for 6 days, and someone else, and someone else." Kali suggested.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"All I can say is I wish good Karma on these pants." Nichelle said. It was so like her to say Karma, Kismet, or Chi, rather than luck, like everyone else.

"Good luck." Katherine said.


End file.
